friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KittenOfTheNorth
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse hiya randomer no.2Qwerty1912 14:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin~ Whether you elevate me to adminship or not is completely up to you. However, I completely intend to contribute to this wiki's appearance irregardless. --[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 01:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Which image? On the front page? The Home button?--[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 16:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I use GeneralZoi's full version Pony Maker. [[User:1LugiaLover|'"I'VE GOT A GUN!" "No you']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' don't..." "Awww...."]] 16:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Is this to your liking? [[User:1LugiaLover|"I'VE GOT A GUN!" "No you']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|' don't..." "Awww...."]] 18:54, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Saw a bit of it, then my parents told me to go to bed. I'll see it after school. [[User:1LugiaLover|"I'VE GOT A GUN!" "No you']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|' don't..." "Awww...."]] 08:35, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Just asking and wondering. This page says he's an element representative. I'm guessing he made him as an opposite to my element of Darkness, Duskbright. But I actually made him as the opposite of Magic. So now there's kind of a small conflict. I'm not sure what to do. [[User:1LugiaLover|"Oh, Oatmeal, you're so silly!" ]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|"Pinkie, just who are you talking to?"]] 09:08, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, interbet died. I'm back [[User:1LugiaLover|"Oh, Oatmeal, you're so silly!" ]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|"Pinkie, just who are you talking to?"]] 18:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Um.... Trudge? Hey Trudge! I forgot to tell you, but there's a chance I might be an admin on Pokefanon! THe votes re three yes and two neutral so far. I'm happy, and I hope I can help around there. [[User:1LugiaLover|'I am a dwarf, and I'm digging a hole ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|'''Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole~]] 11:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) You're invited by Celestia to Roleplay: A Day As Royal Siblings [[User:1LugiaLover|'I am a dwarf, and I'm digging a hole ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|'Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole~']] 12:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Fine. Made a little jounral with scrapped cahracters I don't want. They're up for adoption. [[User:1LugiaLover|'I am a dwarf, and I'm digging a hole ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|'Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole~']] 20:16, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Questions? Hey I have a few questions for you. Since you're the founder of the wiki you should know some stuff:) Who are the administrators on this site? Also am I allowed to make an article on a made up town in Equestria? Most of my ponies live in this town on the other side of the Everfree Forest. The town is called Yummington. Just thought I'd like your permission before I do. Smiles! --∱εąŧɧεŗşσŋɠ~ 20:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I started making my own wiki in December so I know how it goes...I could help out with graphics and stuff maybe. I had to do my home page (here) so I could help out if you want. --∱εąŧɧεŗşσŋɠ~ 20:47, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes I think so. I have school on weekdays but I usually have time to get on. I'd enjoy that:) --∱εąŧɧεŗşσŋɠ~ 20:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay so I was thinking: should we have a new main page logo thing? Right now it's just the words "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fanon Wiki" and that's long and not very exciting. I was thinking of shortening it to Friendship is Magic Fanon Wiki or something like that and maybe changing it to a wordmark similar to the Friendship is Magic Wiki (w:c:mlp). Also should we have a different background? Maybe something more colorful or pony-ish. What are the theme colors of this wiki? --∱εąŧɧεŗşσŋɠ~ 21:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Do you like the new look? I'm still working on it and the logo:) --∱εąŧɧεŗşσŋɠ~ 21:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'm thinking about fixing up the mainpage. If I do a slider, what do you think I include? What's important about the wiki? --∱εąŧɧεŗşσŋɠ~ 21:42, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay so what is the admins talk page? Do you want me to leave recent changes at the bottom? What kinds of things should be on the did you know section? what should the link to the forum be? If there's a monthly newsletter, who's going to write it? On the main page of wikis there's the main part and then on the right side there is a smaller section with things. We could have the featured links there and such. Thanks for the help, ∱εąŧɧεŗşσŋɠ~ 21:59, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Just another question about the main page: on my wiki I did boxes with information. I was wondering if you'd want boxes like this with different colors or what else. ∱εąŧɧεŗşσŋɠ~ 22:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to stick with the theme of pink and green? --∱εąŧɧεŗşσŋɠ~ 22:56, February 4, 2012 (UTC) O.M.G. THIS NEW LAYOUT. IT ROCKS. [[User:1LugiaLover|'I am a dwarf, and I'm digging a hole ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|'Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole~']] 22:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, so you just ask for adminship. Lol I thought there was some process to it :P That was just bothering the crap outta me for the past few weeks, thanks for saving me an insanity trip. Ishimura Elite 02:45, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, awesome! I'll do my best. Ishimura Elite 16:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Admin I think I'm going to resign from adminship. I don't think I get on much and I know there are other users that get on a lot more often than me. I'm getting very busy with school and sports right now. I'm sure there's someone else that wants adminship so I'd like to just be a regular user. Thanks for your understanding. ғἔᾄҭђἔʀłἷʛђҭ 12:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) The Fruits of my Boredom Hey Trudge, I drew a picture of Coma Surge out of complete boredom :D and I was wondering if you'd like it (need to get the effing scanner working first). I think it's pretty good. Ishimura Elite 21:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Got it. Looks a little sketchy, but hey, it is a sketch. It's dangerous to go alone! Take this. Ishimura Elite 21:52, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Diamond: Coma? Would it be alright if... You went to the prom with me? i posted that on the blog. Not sure if you saw. [[User:1LugiaLover|'"I too, am Carl. We are all Carl..." "Neat." ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|'"Yes...neat...REMOVE HIS BRAIN!"']] 20:22, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Diamond: Yay! Alright! [[User:1LugiaLover|'"I too, am Carl. We are all Carl..." "Neat." ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|'"Yes...neat...REMOVE HIS BRAIN!"']] 05:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Look! You got 1,000 edits! Contrats and stuff like that! Ishimura Elite 03:33, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sup Okay, two things. One: I'm using Coma Surge in my fanfic and there's nothing you can do about it. Two: WHERE THE EFF ARE YOU?! For Great Justice, Ishimura Elite (talk) 00:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE~ where were you? Did you bring a souvinere? How are you? Did you know what yesterday was? I GOT A NEW TABLET. I can draw again ;v; I missed you [[User:1LugiaLover|'One thing you should know about me is I am stubborn. I do things MY way. ']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|'I am also no pushover.']] 15:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) HOLY CRAP WHERE'D YOU GO?! Ishimura Elite (talk) 20:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Nyehhhh. Must've been a lot of family stuff fo you to be gone that long. You've been holding up some roleplays ya know. And I've been BORED OUT OF MY MIND! And you missed both of our birthdays too. Ishimura Elite (talk) 17:07, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, at least there's that. Ishimura Elite (talk) 19:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I was listening to White and Nerdy too many times and drew this Was bored. Felt like making a ref. Made one of Rachel. Didn't wanna upload it to dA. Showing you. Eh. It was a quickie thing. /flails/ Ugggh I am so tried. Long week of school. And I'm not very active on the wiki other than comments and blog posts. Uuuuuhggggg... [[User:1LugiaLover|'I like Homestuck, yes. ']]''' Nepeta happens to be my patron troll.''' 20:50, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, no kidding. You missed the Great Trollpocalypse. I guess that's lucky for you. We won, by the way. Yeah, we're still waiting on you on a lot of the roleplays too. Ishimura Elite (talk) 18:31, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Two random 10 year olds started vandalizing pages. They put up pictures and ruined over a hundred pages. Lu got rid of the pictures, I reverted all the edits. So everything's back to normal. Took about an hour for both of us to do our part. It... was... horrible... and you missed it by literally a day. Ishimura Elite (talk) 19:56, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Lol yeah, well they all got 1 year bans anyway. Lu's still kinda upset about it I think, maybe, I don't know. She definitely doesn't want to have to deal with something like that again. Neither do I. Ishimura Elite (talk) 20:51, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hah, yeah. I'll be right there with you. Ishimura Elite (talk) 18:07, September 6, 2012 (UTC) If they do then we'll just ban them for life. Problem solved. Ishi (talk) 20:30, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Where'd you go again? Seriously I'm getting bored around here. Lu isn't on much either. BLARGH! Ishi (talk) 15:47, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Well we still have the roleplays. I'm writing out my third fanfiction. Coma Surge is gonna be in it. But really, I feel like I'm the only one here contributing to an almost dead wiki like nobody is on anymore. We do get a few new users every so often though, but nobody who contributes more than once. I liked it when you, Lu and I were on and doing stuff. Ishi (talk) 23:48, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! I'm sure Lu will be happy too. Ishi (talk) 01:13, October 1, 2012 (UTC) p How? How do you do an article with a picture and the info about the pony that you're posting about? Happy to Help! Hello! If you find this post, I just wanted you to know that if you need help with what some ponies look like or if you need help with the info, just let me know and tell me what you need help with! Ciao! :) JustLikePinkiePie (talk) 02:24, September 8, 2013 (UTC)JustLikePinkiePie Hi there! Hi! I'm Rainbow Rainbows, but everyone calls me RR or Rainbow for short. I love fanon wikis, and I also love hand-drawing ponies. I'm looking forward to this wiki here! rainbows will destroy you it will build you anew 16:40, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Little idea~ Hi Kitten ^^, We've thinked to create this page My Little Pony Fanon Wiki Awards: Main Page; only admins and mods can edit it. Please can you read it and say us what do you think about that idea? Thank you :) Hi, there! I was wondering what it would take for me to become a moderator or admin! I spend a lot of time on this wiki and have lots of ideas on how to improve it for the users and make it easier as well as safer! RSVP, ComicWing I'm sorry to bother, but... some random fandom user has been messing up my story "Pony's Creed: Chapter 9; Cannibal". Can you please do something about it? -Terrarian Pony Never mind. -Terrarian Pony Excuse me, but there are other people on this wiki who are being completely delinquent. Vandalizing stories, vandalizing the home page, and I'm the one undo doing all of their delinquency. Can you do something about this, please!? ~Terrarian Pony